The instant invention relates to apparatus for sensing variations in the speed of an object, such as a motor vehicle, and microprocessor-controlled circuitry therefor to provide a calibrated output signal notwithstanding manufacturing tolerances and changes in sensor response due to changes in the operating environment thereof
The prior art teaches sensors having a sensing mass cantilevered on a support beam which is displaced generally normal to the direction of beam extension by an accelerating force. A plurality of strain gages bonded to the beam or diffused into the surface thereof are connected to a Wheatstone bridge in a manner familiar to those skilled in the art, whereby an output proportional to the amount of such sensing mass displacement is obtained. Unfortunately, the output from the strain gages is adversely affected by creep and hysteresis losses. Moreover, the resistance of the strain gages and, hence, the output of the Wheatstone bridge connected thereto vary greatly with temperature. The variation in bridge output due to temperature is further complicated, for example, where the sensing mass and its supporting beam are micromachined from silicon, as the relationship between the deflection of the sensing mass and temperature is unknown Still further, such sensors are typically manufactured at high temperatures and subsequently cooled, whereby a thermal prestress is generated therein which is released or otherwise manifests itself as the operating temperature of the sensor varies As a result, the sensor must be recalibrated on a continuing basis. Additionally, variations in the manufacturing process require additional manufacturing steps such as sensor resistance trimming which increase unit cost and reduce production volume.